Through thick and thin, No matter what
by White Velvet
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs are married and have 2 girls. Only two people on the team don't know. How will they react when they find out that they were not told? Plus what will happen when someone is in trouble and it effects the whole team. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

This is only my second fan fiction and i i'm not sure weather to continue it or not so tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: same old i do not own NCIS

"Daddy" shouted 5 year old Summer as she ran into the middle of the bullpen and straight up to Gibb's desk.

"Hey sweetheart" Gibbs said as walked round his desk and scooped her into his arms. The little girl had green eyes like her mum and long brown hair which Gibbs insisted came from him.

"Summer i told you to hold my hand and not to run off, did you forget what mum told you this morning?" said 16 year old Ruby as she soon can in and gave both of them a hug. Gibbs thought although Summer looked like a mixture of him and her mum, Ruby was more like him she had piercing blue eyes and was just as stubborn as him although, her hair was a fiery red just like her mums.

"No Roobs, Sumie not forget what mummy said" even though Summer was 5 she still used her baby voice to get out of trouble.

"Hey Rubs" Gibbs said as he placed a kiss on her head.

"Hey dad have you seen mum i need to see her?"

"She's in her office, is she expecting you?"

"No i thought that i would surprise her with brining Summer with me"

"Well i'm sure she'll like that well of you go you know where it is". Ruby took Summer out of her dads arms and began to walk out of the bull pen just as she did she bumped into Tim McGee.

"Oh sorry Tim we weren't looking where we were going"

"Hey girls, no worry so what brings you here?"

"I need to speak to mum then i know we'll have to go and see Abby plus Summer wanted to see where daddy worked so"

"Well i'll come back and see you when i'm done"

"Ok do you want me to let Abby know you two are here?"

"No leave it to be a surprise"

"Ok by Tim by Dad"

"Bye girls" Both men said in unison. They had reach the bottom of the stairs where they bumped into a man and a woman bickering if Ruby wouldn't have know she though they would have been a old married couple. Little did she know who they really where and that they wern't suppposed to be seen by them. Tony and Ziva stopped bickering for a moment and watched to two girls walking up towards the directors' office.

"Hey Boss who are the girls" Dinozzo indicated to the director's office. He didn't get an answer instead he was told along with Ziva to follow him into the directors office and they noticed a strange thing happened. Gibbs waited to be let in to the directors office, Gibbs never waited they both knew something was up.

"Dinozzo, David sit" and he indicated to the chairs next to where Summer and Ruby were sitting. They both watched as Gibbs went over and whispers into Jenny's ear and they both sat at the table along with the girls. Then it clicked they7 both noticed how much the two girls looked liked them both. No they couldn't be. They were Jenny and Gibbs's daughters.

"Dinozzo, "David meet Summer and Ruby our daughters" Gibbs said as he pointed to them in turn.

"Summer is five and Ruby is 16 and I and jenny have been married for 15 years"

Dinozzo was about to ask why they hadn't been told when he felt a kick from Ziva under the table. Gibbs say this and chuckled

"now get back to work"

"On it boss" they both said in unison and left for the squad room. Gibbs was just about to leave when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Jethro we have a problem"

"With Ruby"

"With Ruby?"

A/N a cliff-hanger, so what do you think is wrong with Ruby? What did you think overall? Remember: Reviews= Updates


	2. Chapter 2

WOW 2 chapters in 1 day. Though i'd get 2 down before i have to go to college.

Thank you to the people who reviewed..... You know who you are

Jenny pulled Gibbs out by Cynthia's desk and told her to go to lunch early.

"What's wrong with her Jen" Gibbs said in a serious tone. Although he wouldn't let it show he was always worried when something was wrong with his family and it must have been serious because Ruby always told him everything no matter what.

"Well Jethro"

"I quit college because i have been bullied, stalked and almost sexually assaulted and i just couldn't take it anymore" Ruby almost shouted both of them turned round as she pushed passed them and ran to the only place that she knew was safe. The stair well leading down to autopsy, no one would think to look for her there.

**Meanwhile up in Jens Office**

"Just let her compose herself and she will come back up"

"No Jen" Gibbs shouted which scared Summer and make her start crying.

"Oh Summer come to mummy, daddy didn't mean to shout he was just worried"

"Bout Roobs"

"Yeah"

"Sorry baby" Gibbs said giving his daughter a kiss and walking back to the squad room.

**Autopsy Stairwell**

"Well look who it is"

"Hey my little gem what's up, why you crying come on tell auntie Abby everything". Ruby just looked up and burst into tears. To her nowhere felt safe anymore, no matter what anyone said.

"Does your dad no where you are?" Ruby shook her head.

"Ok well you wanna come with me to my lab?" She shook her head again.

"Oh, Ok well i'll come back soon to make sure you're ok, yeah?" Ruby nodded. Just as Abby began to walk up the stairs.

"Abbs don't tell dad where i am i'll come up when i'm ready"

"Ok Rubs but i'll be back soon ok" Abby knew something was really wrong. Ruby was like her dad she never cried no matter what happened.

**In the bull pen**

"Dinozzo all the cameras up on the plasma"

"Why what happened" Gibbs didn't even have to say anything he just gave Dinozzo the look and instantly All the cameras where up on the plasma.

"McGee what places aren't covered by cameras?"

"No where boss"

"Well there must be somewhere"

"There isn't Gibbs" Ziva said in almost a whisper.

"McGee i want security alerted that Ruby has run off"

"Dinozzo call the front gate i want the yard on lock down and David you're with me lets go" Just then Abby walked into the bull pen.

"Gibbs i didn't know weather to come and tell you because that would make me a tell tale and i'm not a tell tale and i was worried that she wouldn't trust me and"

"Abbs now"

"Well its Ruby she's sitting at the bottom of the stairs in autopsy crying her eyes out, what's wrong with her Gibbs? She never cries"

"It's ok i have to go talk to her i will tell you later"

"Oh ok "Abby said in a whisper she knew Gibbs was worried and she also was worried about Ruby and wanted to know what was going on.

**Autopsy stairwell**

Gibbs stared down at his eldest. This was the first time she had broken down and he couldn't bare to see her like this.

"Hey baby doll come ere" Gibbs sat done beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"Now what's his name and where can i find him" You would have thought that Ruby would have been surprised that Gibbs knew it was one boy then you are very wrong. Ever since she was able to understand what was going on in life Ruby always knew no matter what she did, her dad always knew what she had done and to be honest, it did scare her.

"Ryan Sacks, his dad's and agent for the FBI"

A/N Now can anyone guess who he is related to........

What will Gibbs and the team do?

Remember: Reviews= Updates


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been a while since i updated. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added me to their story lists

**Bull pen**

"Dinozzo, get Agent Sacks and his son here Now!" Gibbs bellowed across the squadroom.

"On it boss"

"David, go with him and McGee get me everything you can on Ryan Sacks"

"On it boss". The team all went about doing what they were told all the while all Gibbs could think about was how he could not have sensed that she was suffering and that he should have been able to do something about it. He got up off his chair to go to Jenny's office to see if Ruby had said anything more.

**Jenny's Office**

"Oh hunny" Jenny almost sobbed as she pulled her daughter into a cuddle. Summer came up and sat beside her mum and Ruby and decided to join the hug. Even though she didn't understand what was going on she knew that they both needed a hug.

Jethro entered her office and he was met with his youngest daughter trying to wrap her arms around her mum and her big sister.

"Hey Summer why don't you and Ruby go down to the lab to see Abby. I bet she'd love to see have a chat with you both"

"Ok daddy" Summer said pulling Ruby towards the door. He could see that she just wanted to be by herself but she didn't want to worry Summer even though she was only four. He gave them both a kiss on the cheek before they left. Jenny was still sitting on the sofa in her office crying. Gibbs went over and sat down and embraced her in a hug just as he had done with Ruby before.

"Hey, don't worry i got Tony and Ziva getting Sacks and his son in here and i have McGee getting all the information her can on them. He will be punished Jen he will suffer for what he did to Rubs"

"I know he will Jethro but i just can't help feeling that i should have known, she's my daughter" Jen began sobbing into his shoulder as he pulled her tighter into him".

"It's not your fault Jen, if it's anyone's fault it's mine". At that moment He got a call on his cell and had to leave.

"They brought them in i'll have to go". He didn't like leaving her like this but he knew she wanted him to suffer for what he did to Ruby.

**Interrogation Room**

"Now Ryan, i will not ask you again what has been happening between you and Ruby Gibbs?"

"Like i said before Agent Dinozzo nothing has been happening between us, she's some crazy chick who tried it on with me and i said no" Tony could feel Gibbs anger even from behind the glass.

"Well i have information to suggest that i t was the other way around"

"No she tried it on with me and i knocked her back and she just couldn't accept it. She's desperate". At that exact moment Gibbs burst through the door and had Ryan Sacks up against the wall.

A/N Sorry it's really short but i figured an update is better than no update at all. Thank you to everyone who continues to read my stories. For those who are reading my other story i am hoping to update it after Christmas i promise

Remember:Reviews= Updates


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this has taken so long but the computer wouldn't let me update. Enjoy

Also sorry it's short having trouble with ideas. If you have any feel free to email me your ideas

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS unfortunately

Tony had just enough time to pull Gibbs off Ryan before he hit him. He had managed with the help of Ziva to pull him out of interrogation and into the observation room.

"It's ok Boss we'll get it out of him, I'm thinking of sending Ziva in there". Gibbs just gave a grunt and walked off in the director of Abby's lab.

**Interrogation Room**

"So Ryan, are you going to tell me what happened between you and Ruby Gibbs or am i going to be forced to bring her in here and tell me what happened". Ziva had a calm ora about her something Tony had never seen in her before. Ziva placed her foot on his chair.

"Pressure is not going to make him talk Agent David"

"Shut up dad, i can fight my own battles"

"Fine you fight this one yourself" Agent Sacks got up an stormed out the interrogation room.

**Abby's Lab **

Gibbs walked into Labby to find Ruby in Abby's chair asleep with Summer in her lap also asleep.

"They been ok Abbs"

"Yeah i think Ruby is like you Gibbs, she's strong on the out side but breaking up on the inside".

"Umm" Gibbs said as he walked up to Abby's desk pulled up a chair and sat beside Ruby and Summer kissing them both on the forehead before putting a comforting arm around Ruby.

Reviews loved (_hint, hint)_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been a long time but life has been busy but i'm back now

I would just like to say thank you to all the people who are reviewing and sticking with this story

Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS

As Ruby work up she found that she was the only one left in the lab. As she walked up to Abby's computer she noticed the interrogation feed up on the computer screen. She watched as she saw Ryan continuously lie to Tony and Ziva that was when she decided that she was doing to do something about it. At that exact time Abby came in and switched the screen off as quickly as she could.

"Abbs where is summer and dad?"

"They went to see the director, i mean your mom"

"Thanks Abbs, but you can call her mum because that means that you're my big sis" Ruby said before giving her a hug and walking out of the lab. Abby smiled and continued to work, she did see summer and ruby as her sisters even though she had not known them long.

After leaving the lab Ruby walked up to the observation room just as Ryan was saying that she had practically blackmailed him to go out with her. That was the last straw. She burst in to the interrogation room and started to shout and lash out at Ryan. Gibbs heard this commotion and ran to see what was going on. When he reached the interrogation room he saw Ruby being hugged by Tony and Ziva was giving Ryan a tissue for his bloody nose. Gibbs just walked over to Ruby and relieved from Dinozzo and led her to Jen's office. It was on the way to the office that he realised that she hugged exactly the way that Abby did.

**Jens Office**

Summer had just fallen asleep when Ruby and Gibbs walked in Jen noticed the look on Gibbs face and she knew something was wrong.


End file.
